ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman 0
is Ultraman Zero's very own hardcore fanboy. He is the rival of Ultraman Darkness. History Past A young Ultra born to Ultras Even, he was destined to be a hero someday. Like every other Ultra, he went to school and whatnot and decided that he was going to be a Space Ranger someday, instead of a Star Charter like his dad. Ever since childhood he had been a fan of the one and only Ultraman Zero himself, which caused him to drop out of the Space Garrison lessons in order to be 'cool like him'. Ultras Even, not forcing his son to be like him, saw that his friend, Ultraman Lion, could help his son more than he could himself. With that, 0 was sent to train under Ultraman Lion and his brother Astro for several years, where he learned Space Judo. Occasionally he got Stick Fighting lessons from his uncle Ultraman Jake. Ultraman Darou and his half-brother Ultraman A's would sometimes visit and spar with him and tell him stories and not to be too cocky. He also recieved private tutoring from a renowned teacher, Ultraman Aidy. 2 other fighters, Ultraman Hayata and Sophie, would also guide him along with his training. He also fights with his childhood friend Maybeus occasionally. With all their help, he eventually became a great fighter. Ultraman 0 Chronicles Ultraman 0's Beginning When Ultraman Darkness escapes prison and takes the Plasma Spark and all of 0's friends as hostages, it's up to a new hero to stand up and fight. That hero is none other than Ultraman 0! Ultraman 0 VS Darkroid 0 A few years after Darkness' defeat, Ultraman 0 set out to explore space and help those in need. On his adventures, he met a mechanical clone of him who threatened to kill 0. Ultraman 0 The Movie: Darkness' Revenge! 0 has to travel across space to defeat the newly revived Ultraman Darkness, who now goes by Emperor Darkness has made an empire in space. Along the way, he meets new friends such as Fireman, Millerman, and Jump-bot. However they could not defeat Darkness, who had transformed himself into Arc Darkness and then later Space Arc Darkness, a terrifying creature with the power to destroy the whole Land of Light. Fortunately, help arrived in the form of Ultraman Nope, who used his Perfect Edge to blow Darkness into a trillion meat chunks and single-handedly destroyed the Darkness Empire. Nope then later bestowed the Perfect Edge onto 0, and from that point on he became a real Mary Sue. Just like Zero. Ultraman 0 Side Story: Kill the Beater The mechanical monstrosity Beater has made an army of robots who are on a mission to turn all organic life into cyborgs. Ultraman 0 calls upon his friends to eliminate the threat. Along the way they meet an enemy-turned-friend named Jump-9. Ultraman Chronicle 0 is transported to another universe by an Alien Bat who plans to use an army of Zettons, and a new bioweapon named Z, to rule to universe. 0 gets help from fellow Ultras Dynamic and Cosmo. However, Z turns on his master and kills him, planning to use the Zetton Army to achieve his goal of destroying the Ultra Warriors. The efforts of the three aren't enough to take on Z, and they fuse into a new hero of light; Ultraman Chronicle. Unexpectedly, Ultraman Zero showed up and stole the show by killing Z as Shining Ultraman Zero while Chronicle finished off the Zetton Army. 0 finally got to see his idol in person. Ultra Fight 0 Hearing rumours about Ultraman Darkness sightings in the Monster Graveyard, Ultraman 0 decided to go investigate for himself while trying out his new powers, left over from his fusion as Ultraman Chronicle. He uses Perfect 0, SolarStrength 0, and GlowingMoon 0 to defeat his adversaries and finally confronts Ultraman Darkness, revived as Armoured Darkness, who had gained the ability of Replication. 0 defeats his rival once more through the use of Sparkling 0 and spares him. This was a huge mistake. Ultraman 0 And the Tree of Life Ultraman 0 is sent to another universe again and is now tasked with protecting a seed of the Tree of Life of Earth. He fights off monsters sent by the Root of Destruction and along the way he gains another upgrade from the spirit of the Earth and Sea, allowing him to transform into Photonic 0. After he defeats Zorg, his quest is over and he returns home. Ultraman 0: Future Battles In a dark nebula, a violent explosion had happened, causing dark energies in the form of a vile wind to blow onto the Monster Graveyard. It was unwillingly absorbed into Ultraman Darkness, who merged with his armour and revived as Dark Gale. With his newfound powers, he invaded the Land of Light once more and brought with him an army of monsters. He had once again fought Ultraman 0, but this time to a stalemate. Their battle caused their dark and light energies to mix, resulting in an explosion that turned all the combatants present into Ultra Figures and Dark Figures, which fell to Earth. Ultraman 0 has no choice but to bond with a human in order to defeat Dark Gale. Ultraman 0: Future Battles The Movie Ultraman Darkness/Dark Gale's spirit is revived and merges with an experimental army weapon, forming the terrifying Mecha Arc Darkness, who was defeated once more by 0. Ultraman 0: Fusion Wars! Ultraman Darkness revives yet again with greater power and challenges Ultraman 0 to a deathmatch, alone. The two fought and sealed each others' physical forms. When monsters start appearing on Earth again, Ultraman 0 has to stand up and fight, but now has to rely on the power of other Ultras. Ultraman 0: The Chosen One Ultraman 0 is captured and sent to compete in a tournament to determine the strongest warrior in the galaxy. He fights his way out through numerous threats and attains a new form; 0 The One. Ultraman 0 ''-Mission X'''-'' 0 goes to another universe to protect it and his own from alien invaders who hide in the shadows, unknown to mankind. Ultraman 0 ''-Nexus of Light-'' Another one of 0's inter-universal missions, he sets off to protect the world from Dark Beasts, sent by none other than the God of Destruction, Dark Lucifer. Ultraman 0 The Sparkling Warrior Ultraman 0 has to face off against a gang of extremely powerful dark beings who test his power. 0 uses all of his powers to the fullest. Ultra 0 Fight An evil entity named Dark Force has taken 0's power from him and has hidden himself on a planet full of Kaiju. 0 has to beat his way through the hordes of Kaiju to get his light back. Profile Stats *Transformation Item: 0 Eyes, Fusion Ring, Fusion Riser *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 7 *Jumping Height: 1000 m *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Underwater Speed: Mach 3 *Grip Strength: 50,000 tons *Strength: 100,000 tons *Relationships: Ultras Even (Father), Ultraman Darkness (Rival/Archenemy) Standard Techniques *Emerald Beam: A green beam from his beam lamp. *Emerald Shot: A green L-style beam. It comes in charged or uncharged variants. *Various Slugger techniques. *0 Kick: A powerful roundhouse kick. *Emerald Slugger: He suspends his Sluggers on the air in front of him and launches them at his target be shooting them with the Emerald Shot. *Multi Slugger Assault: 0 hits his Sluggers with the Emerald Beam, generating copies of his Sluggers made of energy. *0 Bolt: A small energy bolt from one hand. Body Features *Beam Lamp *Protectors *Ultra Armour *0 Sluggers Forms - Perfect 0 = Perfect 0 An armoured form gained from Ultraman Nope. It utilises the Perfect Edge. ::;Techniques *Final Perfect Edge: The Perfect Edge rearramges itself to form a crossbow, which fires an energy bolt capabke of mass destruction. *Perfect Sword: A massive energy sword from the blade on his hand. - Mode Changes = Leftover power from his fusion with Dynamic and Cosmo as Ultraman Chronicle allow 0 to use a portion of their powers combined. - GlowingMoon 0 = GlowingMoon 0 A blue form specialising in energy manipulation gained from Dynamic and Cosmo's powers. 0 trades some brute force for an increase in speed. ::;Stats *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 9 *Jumping Height: 1200 m *Running Speed: Mach 5 *Underwater Speed: Mach 5 *Grip Strength: 35,000 tons *Strength: 70,000 tons ::;Techniques *Glowing Cure: 0 releases a sphere of light that heals and calms other beings. Damages beings of pure darkness. *Accelerate: 0 goes to his maximum speed. }} - Upgrades = - Glittering 0 = Glittering 0 A temporary powerup where he unleashes his full light. This form can only be used for half a minute before 0 returns to his normal form, drained and weakened. This time limit is removed if he is empowered by a nexus of souls. ::;Stats *Time limit: 30 seconds (Forced usage)/Infinite (External power) *Flying Speed: Mach 20 *Jumping Height: 1500 m *Running Speed: Mach 8 *Underwater Speed: Mach 8 *Grip Strength: 150,000 tons *Strength: 300,000 tons ::;Techniques *Glittering Emerald Beam: A much more powerful version of the Emerald Beam. *Glittering Emerald Shot: A much more powerful version of the Emerald Shot. It can be charged up to 5 times before firing. *Glittering Punch Beam: 0 releases golden light with a punch. *Glittering Kick Beam: 0 releases golden light with a kick. - Photonic = 0's forms that make use of Mana from the land and sea. - Barren 0= Barren 0 An imperfect deviation of Photonic 0 where 0 is unable to call upon the Agul Force due to a lack of water in his location. ::;Stats *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 7 *Jumping Height: 1000 m *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Underwater Speed: Mach 3 *Grip Strength: 120,000 tons *Strength: 240,000 tons ::;Techniques *Photon Slash: Using the Gaia Essence and Agul Force, 0 creates a huge white beam fired from his Beam Lamp. In this mode it is exactly the same as the Photon Edge. - Aquatic 0= Aquatic 0 An imperfect deviation of Photonic 0 where 0 is unable to call upon the Gaia Essence due to a lack of land in his location. ::;Stats *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 20 *Jumping Height: 1500 m *Running Speed: Mach 7 *Underwater Speed: Mach 7 *Grip Strength: 50,000 tons *Strength: 100,000 tons ::;Techniques *Photon Slash: Using the Gaia Essence and Agul Force, 0 creates a huge white beam fired from his Beam Lamp. In this mode it is exactly the same as the Photon Crusher. }} - Future 0 = Future 0 A powerup form gained by bonding with a human as a Ultra Figure. He gains crystals on his head, hands, and legs, which manipulate greater amounts of energy. ::;Stats *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 10 *Jumping Height: 2000 m *Running Speed: Mach 6 *Underwater Speed: Mach 6 *Grip Strength: 100,000 tons *Strength: 200,000 tons ::;Techniques *Emerald Cross Shot: An improved Emerald Shot. *Emerald Cross Slash: An improved Emerald Beam. - 0 The One= 0 The One 0 gains yet another upgrade form by recieving some light from another Ultra called "The One". This upgrade has no drawbacks, but 0 isn't comfortable with its moveset. ::;Stats *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 15 *Jumping Height: 2500 m *Running Speed: Mach 4 *Underwater Speed: Mach 4 *Grip Strength: 107,500 tons *Strength: 215,000 tons ::;Techniques *The One Cross Shot: A powerful + style beam. *Emerald Cannon: A beam from his Beam Lamp. *Purity Shift: A dimensional field that empowers himself and weakens others. *The One Ultra Kick: A powerful flying kick. - Dark 0 = Dark 0 0 makes a pact with dark forces to gain more power so that he can protect his friends, but at what cost? ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 25 *Jumping Height: 2000 m *Running Speed: Mach 10 *Underwater Speed: Mach 10 *Grip Strength: 2,000,000 tons *Strength: 4,000,000 tons ::;Techniques *Dark RuBeam: A red beam from his Beam Lamp. *Darkness Stream: A powerful L-Style beam. *Dark Slasher: A spherical slashing ball tossed at a target. }} - Fusions = Fusion forms, including Fusion Ultras that 0 is a part of. - Fusion UP = - Roaring 0 = Roaring 0 Fusion with his mentor Lion's spirit taps into his expert martial arts prowess. - Slicing 0 = Slicing 0 Fusion with his father Ultras Even's spirit taps into the bond of father and son and unleashes 0's potential. }} - Fusion RISE = - Transcendant 0 = Transcendant 0 Fusion with Ultraman Hayata somehow unleashes a holy power within him. - Unbound 0 = Unbound 0 Fusion with Ultraman Diggah gives him a mysterious strength from ancient times. - Limitless 0 = Limitless 0 Fusion with Ultraman Zero gives him all his Mary Sueness. - Fated 0 = Fated Super form that fuses Ultramen Galaxy, Bigtree, .EXE, and Aube. }} }} - Darknened 0 = Darkened 0 0 loses his power of light and has to rely on his strength to pound on his enemies. ::;Stats *Time limit: 3 minutes *Flying Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Height: 500 m *Running Speed: Mach 1 *Underwater Speed: Mach 1 *Grip Strength: 25,000 tons *Strength: 50,000 tons ::;Techniques *0 Shot: A generic L style beam. *0 Beam: A beam fom the Beam Lamp. It's quite weak. *0 Punch: A variety of punches. *0 Kick: A variety of kicks. *0 Chop: A variety of chops. *0 Cutting: He slashes his enemies with his 0 Sluggers. *0 Drop: He lifts up his enemy and throws them onto the ground head first. }} Trivia *Ultraman 0's first design was photoshopped into existence by Zenon Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras